Dragon Slayer Lucy (StingxLucy)
by congwing21
Summary: Lucy is a dragon slayer, she has 2 dragons. Lucy and Levy quits Fairy Tail because of relationship problems and soon joins Sabertooth. Sting and Lucy fell in love with each other. Rogue and Levy are also, gonna date. They go through adventures together. Lucy and Sting & Rogue and Levy
1. Unexpected Surprises

My first Fan- fiction!

Chapter 1

* At Master's Office

- Gildart's POV

" I saw a dragon", I said heavily out of breath.

"What kind of dragon?", asked Master Makorov interested.

"It was a celestial dragon, it also told me a story….about Lucy", I asked still trying to catch my breath.

"Continue", answered Master Makorov.

"She told me that Lucy Heartifillia was suppose to be a dragon slayer….when she was little she would wander through the forest secretly. The Celestial Dragon treated her like a daughter. She taught Lucy magic, but not dragon slaying magic."

"Why?" asked Master confused.

"It was that time when dragons were starting to disappear. So, even though she couldn't teach Lucy, the dragon said that she put a spell on her".

"What?!" said Master.

"She didn't tell me what spell, but dragon slaying magic will start growing inside her. Which means that Lucy will have the abilities of a dragon slayer…", I said.

"We need to tell Lucy" , I continued with a look of concern and urgency.

"No, let her find out herself, true Celestial Dragon Slaying wizards are very intelligent".

* At Fairy Tail's Bar

- Lucy's POV

"I'm sooooo…tired", I complained.

"Hey Mira, I'm going to go home", as I walked off.

As I opened the door, I saw my boyfriend, Natsu kissing Lisanna.

" This isn't what it looks like Lucy", said Natsu.

"Well, WHAT IS THIS!?", I screamed.

"ummm…", panicked Natsu.

"It's over, I'm quitting team Natsu!", I yelled to the top of my lungs.

I ran for my life to the forest.  
"NATSU I HEATE YOU!", I screamed with a look of pure hurt in my eyes.

-Sting's POV

'What the hell?, I smell vanilla and strawberries', I thought.

I followed the scent and started to smell tears.

"DAMN YOU NATSU!" screamed Lucy.

Lucy ran as far as she could when she saw me.

She tripped over a tree root and twisted her ankle.

I rolled my eyes and carried her away, bridal style.

Lucy was yelling at me to let her down.

After a while she stopped crying and yelling.

She whispered to me, "where are you taking me? I don't want to go back to Fairy Tail".

I rolled my eyes and said, "you can stay with me at a hotel".

- Lucy's POV

As he carried me away, my nose tingled. All of a sudden I could smell everything from a mile away.

I asked Sting, "can you smell fish?". He answered, "yea, and by the way my name's Sting from Sabertooth ".

"How can you smell it? You're not a dragon slayer…..", continued Sting.

"Duh", I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's possible", said Sting deafeningly.

Thank you!  
Please continue reading!


	2. bed Dillema

Chapter 2

- Lucy's POV

As he carried me to the city I asked him to put me down.

Sting said in an annoyed voice, "Why?"

"Because we're about to enter the city, I don't want people to see me being carried by you…", I answered.

Sting answered, "well too bad".

"Put me down, DAMN IT!", I yelled in his ear angrily.

He said with an angry face, "You know that hurts".

"Well I'll Continue Until You Put Me Down!", I yelled in his ear.

"If you continue I'll pull your skirt down, and spank you", said Sting concluding.

I immediately stopped when people saw us. We were in the city now.

- Sting's POV

I carried her to my hotel room.

"I call the bed", I heard Lucy say.

"I am not sleeping on the couch or floor", I said annoyed.

"Why couldn't you get a room with 2 beds?", Lucy complained.

"Well, I didn't expect a girl like you to come", I scowled.

Lucy looked down at her feet and cried. Lucy whispered "sorry….".

I didn't know how to handle crying girls so I said, "Fine, you can take the bed…..".

Lucy said "YES!" happily, but at the same time she was laughing.

"So, you were acting", I said while smirking.

"Well a little", giggled Lucy.

"Never mind, take that comment back, I'm going to sleep on the bed, while you sleep on the floor", I said with an evil smirk.

"In your dreams", Lucy groaned.

Lucy laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

' She's pretty damn cute when she's not crying or yelling', I thought.

I played with her smooth, golden hair as I fell asleep on top of her.


	3. Lucy gets Violent

Chapter 3

- Lucy's POV

I woke up at 8:30 am, and found Sting in deep sleep on top of me.

I blushed a little and thought, ' He looks pretty cute when he's sleeping'.

I snapped out of it quickly and Lucy kicked him in the cheek.

Sting woke up complaining why I kicked him.

I got annoyed of his constant yelling, and I took a frying pan to knock him out.

' It worked!', I thought happily.

At first I wanted to start brushing but I thought of a great idea.

I got a black marker and started drawing on his face.

' He looks so funny", I thought.

He woke up and saw me sitting on him.

I panicked and said, " umm… this isn't what you think it is, just look at your face" I giggled.

He went to the bathroom and saw his face. He came outside and glared at me.

I laughed so hard, I started rolling on the ground.

' He's been yelling for eternity', I thought. I rolled my eyes when he stopped.

"That's what you get", I said sticking my tongue out.

"Blondie, I let you stay here and you do this to ME!", Sting yelled at me again.

"It's washable dude", I said.

He ran to the bathroom and washed his face.

As I walked in the bathroom, I tripped over a ball of clothes.

I fell on top of him and blushed.

- Sting's POV

I actually enjoyed it when she was on top of me.

Sadly, she got off of me, and said "messy…..".

"So….", I said shyly.

"I think I'm going back….to Fairy Tail".

"Ummmm….sure, by the way you never told me your name ", I answered.

"My name is Lucy", she replied with a smile.


	4. The quit

Chapter 4

- Lucy's POV

I walked out the door, and thought, ' I hope I see him again'.

When I entered the guild (fairy tail), everyone stared at me.

'I want to quit', I thought.

All of a sudden I saw Levy crying.

I went over to her and asked, "What happened Levy?".

" I got rejected by Gajeel, I feel like I want to quit the guild", Levy answered.

" I understand how you feel and I want to quit the guild too", I said while I was trying to comfort Levy.

"Then let's go to master's office", Levy shouted in disgust.

"Aright, let's go", I smiled.

As we entered the office we sighed.

"We want to quit the guild", we both said.

The master was in the verge of crying while he was getting rid of our marks.

We left the guild and walked away.

"Do you want to go on training and to a different guild?", I asked Levy.

She nodded while trying to get rid of her tears.

"I can't believe I'm going to ask you this, but do you want to join Sabertooth?", I continued.

"Ummm…., but Sabertooth are our rivals", Levy replied.

"We're not part of Fairy Tail anymore, are we?", I asked smirking.


	5. Sting's Evil

Chapter 5

-Lucy's POV

"Levy go to my apartment, I need to ask someone to train us", I declared.

As I saw Levy's back, I ran back to the hotel.

All of a sudden I remembered my twisted ankle. I thought to myself ' Thank you Wendy'.

Wendy healed my ankle while I was comforting Levy.

When I arrived at the door to where Sting's hotel room was in, I knocked kindly.

Sting opened the door and smirked.

- Sting's POV

"So you can't stand it without me, I see", I smirked.

" As if, I need to ask you a favor", Lucy said.

" Me and my friend, thinks that we're weak, so I want you to train us", Lucy continued.

"Why should I?", I said still smirking.

" Listen you bitch, I don't want to pay for training, and I don't want to disappoint my best friend", Lucy shouted.

"Fine, but you're going to have to do something in return", I said with an evil smirk.

"Anything", I heard Lucy mumble.

"You need to ask me out", I said still smirking.

"Fine, but after the training", Lucy declared.

"No", I said.

"Then no", Lucy said.

"So, no training", I said smirking wildly.

Lucy gave me her puppy eyes and pleaded, "Please".

I turned away so I couldn't see her eyes.

I suddenly heard "fine" from Lucy.

"Now ask me", I said leaning closer.

"You are one asshole", Lucy whispered.

"You know I heard that", I whispered in her ear.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said, " you and me, dinner, wear something pretty or at least something good, 7:00 pm".

"So do I pick you up?", I asked casually.

"I'll just meet you in the café called "Love and Lucky"", Lucy replied.

"But first of all, are you going to train us?", Lucy asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, I will train you, but is it okay my partner comes along to help", I said pointing to Rogue.

"WHAT! THERE WAS SOMEONE HERE?!", Lucy shouted.

" His name is Rogue, a shadow dragon slayer", I introduced.


	6. Natsu's Discovery of the Truth

Chapter 6

- Lucy's POV

"You know your evil", I said to Sting as I walked away.

All of a sudden I smelled Natsu's scent.

"Shit", I said as I hurried back to Sting's hotel room and locked the door.

" You see I kinda smell Natsu's scent so I need to get out of here", I said annoyed.

"How can _you_ smell it?", Rogue asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going for the window", I replied rushing.

" I can smell Lucy , she was here before", Natsu said.

I froze when I saw the door collapse.

It was Natsu, staring at me angrily.

I ran for the window and jumped.

Natsu stared down at me from the window.

I was standing with my two legs.

"How the fuck did I do that?", I asked myself.

I ran for my life to my apartment.

At Sting's Hotel Room…..

- Natsu's POV

"Why the hell are you here?!", I asked Sting and Rogue angrily.

"Well….. we're here for a job", Sting answered annoyed.

"THEN WHY IS LUCY HERE with YOU?!", I shouted.

All of a sudden, I saw Lucy sitting on the window edge.

"By the way don't tell Natsu, now bye bye", Lucy said jumping back to the ground from the window.

I glared at Sting and Rogue.

"Stay away from her and us", I said madly.

"You know she's mad at you, and BTW she asked me out", Sting said smirking.

"You're the one that cheated on her", Rogue added.

"How do you know this?", I asked glaring at Rogue.

"Sting", Rogue answered emotionless.

I glared back at Sting.

"I know this from the Blondie", Sting answered.

My body was now covered in fire.

"This is none of your business", I growled.

"I'm gonna explain why she decided to quit the guild, well from my opinion", Sting continued.

Sting and I paused for a few minutes.

"Listening", Rogue said anxiously.

"She left the guild because of you", Sting said pointing at me.

"You cheated on her with this white haired girl", Sting said.

"I know", I said rolling my eyes.

"But I'm sure Lucy wouldn't tell you the specific details", I said.

"Well she didn't tell me who, but I saw you and that "girl" together yesterday", Sting answered.

"So….. you're saying that Lucy quit the guild because of me?", I asked confused.

"Precisely", Rogue and Sting said simultaneously.

"So this is the real truth on why she left the guild….", I whispered to myself.

"YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF THEM (Levy and Lucy)", I shouted as I left.


	7. Love and Lucky Cafe

Chapter 7

Hotel Room…

- Sting's POV

"Salamander, is so carefree, he burns the furniture and breaks the door", I said to Rogue annoyed.

"Anyway, don't you have a date with Lucy at the café at 7:00pm", Rogue asked, ignoring the fact that we need to pay for the broken materials.

"I know, by the way what time is it?", I asked Rogue.

"6:50pm", Rogue answered with a poker face.

"WHAT!", I shouted while putting on my shoes.

Rogue laughed at me which was rare.

I ran to my lunch tray and threw some bacon at Rogue.

He came closer to me, immediately.

I didn't back down, instead I faced him.

We did nothing for the past minute.

All of a sudden, he kicked me out of the room and said "Stupid" to me.

I glanced at the clock and it was 6:52, I ran out as fast as I could.

I was 1 minute late and I saw Lucy waiting.

I walked over to her and said "hey! angel".

Lucy glanced at me and was annoyingly silent.

"Hey, you know, I was just one minute late, not big of a deal", I protested.

"I AM STARVING HERE, LET'S ORDER ALREADY, SLOWPOKE!", Lucy yelled.

The waiter came and we both said in unison, "2 lamp chops, 3 steaks, 39 piece- chicken wings, and Ice Tea, please".

The waiter smiled and said, "what a lovely couple".

Lucy blushed a little when the waiter said that.

"Sting…. I have a question", Lucy said.

"What is it?", I asked looking at her.

"Why is it I can smell things like you guys, dragon slayers?", Lucy asked.

"Well it's either you're a dragon slayer or your nose is fucking awesome", I replied still looking at her.

"Ummmmm okay…while I was running to my apartment, I felt my teeth get pointy" , Lucy continued.

"Are they like mine?" I asked as I showed her my teeth.

Lucy showed me her teeth and, ' they look exactly like mine', I thought.

"I think you're a dragon slayer, not exactly sure but ask your previous master; I have a feeling he night know", I replied with a smile.

When our food arrived, I asked "want to have a contest on which one finishes first?", I asked Lucy.

"Sure", she answered as our food came.

20 minutes later…..

"FINISH" we both yelled.

"I win", I yelled.

"No, it's a draw", Lucy groaned.

'We been arguing for one hour', I thought.

All of a sudden, Lucy gave a waiter a note.

Later on, the waiter gave Lucy a frying pan.

Lucy smirked at me.

"God please help me", I pleaded as the frying pan knocked me out.


	8. Lucy found out

Chapter 8

*Love and Lucky Café

- Lucy's POV

I smelled Rogue and greeted, "Hey, Rogue", without turning my back.

He was surprised but even more surprised when he saw me holding a frying pan with a knocked out Sting next to her.

"Rogue, I got to go, help him out also", I said as I walked out the café.

I left Rogue and Sting and went to my apartment.

Levy was still there, but she was asleep peacefully.

I took a bath and then went to sleep, saying "Night Levy" to the sleeping girl.

I didn't expect an answer but I heard , "Night Lu- chan".

The next morning Levy left to pack her stuff, because she's going to live with me.

I also left for the guild and everyone stared at me.

Then Natsu yelled, "I'm sorry!", breaking the silence.

I ignored them and asked Mirajane if Master was here.

She replied, "Yes!".

I went to his office and knocked on the door.

I heard him say, "Come in".

Makorov was so happy to see me because he jumped up and smiled.

After our little conversation, I asked him about me being a dragon slayer.

"Makorov, I've been having good smelling abilities and my teeth are sharper", I said in concern.

"I think I'm starting to be a dragon slayer", I continued.

"You are a dragon slayer, sweetie", Makorov said happily.

Makorov explained what Gildart's said to him and I was shocked.

"Since, you know now, you can ask for help learning how to use dragon slaying magic", Makorov continued.

"Thank you, but don't I have a different ability, like you know, Gajeel is metal, Natsu is fire…", I explained.

"Sweetie, I did some research on Celestial Dragons and they can obtain all the elements", Makorov said in delight.

"I got it", I said leaving.

"Do you want to ask Gajeel and Natsu for help?", Makorov asked.

"Sure, but later", I said waving good bye.

I ran out of the guild like a cheetah.


	9. Training- Warm Ups

Chapter 9

- Lucy's POV

I explained everything to Levy and she was shocked. She literally fell out of her seat.

"Hold up Lu- chan, the trainers are those twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth, and you're a dragon slayer?, Levy asked.

I nodded and said, "I'm surprised myself".

"I'm…..I'm.. f-fine with this", Levy stuttered.

"So where do we meet our trainers", Levy asked.

"I don't know, but let me try looking for them….", I said.

"With my nose", I continued.

We both walked out and locked the door.

Levy and I went to the hotel room I was in yesterday.

I knocked slowly but no reply, I got impatient and knocked the door down.

"They're still sleeping when it's the afternoon already", I said looking at them; Levy was still surprised about the door.

Sting and Rogue woke up and saw me sitting on the couch playing with Levy's hair.

While, Levy was playing with Frosch and Lector. (exceeds)

"How did you get in?!", Sting asked.

"Ever heard of knocking the door down", I replied annoyed.

"Don't forget about the bet", Rogue told Sting.

"We'll be right there, just wait", Sting yelled as he rushed into the bathroom.

Rogue was looking at me and Levy.

Levy felt guilty and bowed a million times saying "sorry".

Rogue replied, "It's fine".

"You found out you're a dragon slayer, right?", Rogue asked smiling.

"How do you know?", I asked surprised.

"I heard your conversation, well I mean I spied on you", Rogue answered casually.

"Well, can you bitches help us or not?", I asked annoyed.

"Sure, whatever", Rogue said smirking.

When Rogue, Sting, Levy, and I arrived at the forest we began.

Rogue helped Levy while Sting helped me.

I had to carry a boulder for a hour.

I finally dropped it when I got too tired.

Soon, I had to do push ups, I did a 100.

"Another hundred", Sting demanded, smirking.

This time I glared at him and complained.

"Just do it", Sting said annoyed cutting me off.

I did it and in the middle of it he sat on me.

"I hate you", I said angrily.

* At the other side of the forest - with Rogue and Levy

- Normal POV

Levy did the same things as Lucy, but without Rogue sitting on her.

*Back with Sting and Lucy

- Lucy's POV

I got up after I did 200 pushups and sit ups.

I was sooooooooooooooooooooooo tired.

"Let's go to Rogue and Levy", Sting suggested.

"Sure, anything to not do another 100 push ups and sit ups", I said happily.

We met up with Levy and Rogue, to eat.

After we ate we continued doing the same things. (lifting boulders, push ups, sit ups, and running)

Seven hours of more training has finally passed.

Sting and Rogue went to a restaurant to eat.

Levy and I went to my or our apartment.

"Levy I'm going to go somewhere", I said grabbing two knives.

Levy nodded, but was confused why I went with 2 knives.

I left her confused and ran to the forest.

I stared at the branches of the forest trees.

I had 2 knives and I used them to cut the branches down.

I did this for 2 hours.

I was a really fast learner, I could cut all the branches off from one tree in 5 minutes.

Soon, it was mid night, and I had 11 branchless trees.

Suddenly, I smelled Sting and Rogue's scent.

I didn't want them to know, so I ran for it.

"You know what! I'm not running for one mile", I yelled at myself.

I climbed a tree and hopped tree to tree.

I finally arrived at the city and ran to my apartment.

I could still smell their scent, but it was less powerful.

I didn't want to waste time opening the door so I jumped up to my apartment, the window was opened.

When I got in, Levy got startled and fell off her chair.

I said,, "sorry", to Levy and closed the window.

Soon, Levy and I took a bath and went to sleep.

I woke up at 3 am. and went to the kitchen to get a little mid night snack.


	10. Lucy's little excercise

Chapter 10

- Lucy's POV

It was morning and Levy cooked breakfast.

I ate quickly and told Levy, "Levy I'm going out, and training begins in the afternoon when I come back".

Once again, I left with two knives.

I went to the same forest as last night, I started doing the same thing as yesterday for one hour.

Later on, I started climbing trees and hanging around them. (Like monkey bars). I loved swinging around the branches and then chopping them off.

There was one big branch that looked funny. I climbed up the 40 feet tree and sat on the big, funny branch. I swung around the branch happily.

Soon, I smelled Rogue and Sting's scent.

I stood on the branch and sliced it into two piece; I fell to the ground standing.

I ran away from the scent but wasn't fast enough.

Rogue's hand was on my shoulder, and Sting was too busy smirking.

'What do I do?, I don't want them seeing me do this lame exercise I made up' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?", I asked like nothing happened.

"We picked up your scent and followed it", Rogue answered with a poker face.

"Ummmmm….. do you like hanging and chopping trees?", Sting asked teasingly.

"I'm sorry mother nature, and I got to go see ya", I said as I ran to the lake.

They followed me and I knew. I started walking slowly then jogged.

I soon ran to the city and jumped on top of a house.

I jumped house to house and they followed me.

I soon jumped down and ran on the ground.

While, I was running, I bumped into Team Natsu.

I didn't want to see them, so I jumped back on top of a house and ran.

Now, Team Natsu and the twin dragon slayers were trying to catch me.

"Lucy, Wait!", Erza and Gray shouted.

The dragon slayers were the fastest. Even though, they didn't catch me yet, they didn't give up.

I had a dead end, so I had to jump off the house.

I continued to run on the ground and carelessly bumped into Mirajane.

Mirajane asked me, "What's wrong?", but I didn't answer her.

Soon, she saw Natsu and them chasing me.

I had no choice but to run to Fairy Tail.

I knocked down the door and everyone in Fairy Tail got in there fighting positions. When they noticed it was me they just stared at me.

I gave them a be quiet sign and jumped to the second floor.

Laxus was just sitting there and had a confused look.

Team Natsu and the twin dragon slayers came in and were panting like crazy. They blocked the door so I couldn't sneak out. Laxus understood the situation and pointed to Master's office. I nodded in response.

I sneaked into master's office and said, "Don't tell them", Makorov nodded.

I punched the window and the glass shattered, I jumped out.

I ran to my apartment and explained everything to Levy. We both laughed wildly, until, Team Natsu and the twin dragon slayers found me.


	11. Not an Exercise Anymore

Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

I said, "hi, everyone!", as I smirked at them panting while I was still trying to leave using the door.

Gray froze the door way with thin ice. I used my two knives to cut through. I got through but the knives broke.

Gray tried catching me with an ice make net.

However, I jumped and stepped on his head.

"Sorry", I said innocently and went for the door.

I knocked the door down and ran. Erza and Natsu were still trying, while the twin dragon slayers and Gray gave up.

"Guys, stop!", I shouted.

They stopped and I gave them a signal to wait.

I went in the store and got some ice cream.

Natsu and Erza sweat dropped, while I handed them an ice cream.

"That was some exercise, well now it isn't because I'm eating sweets", I said annoyed.

"THAT WAS AN EXERCISE!", Erza shouted.

"Yea!", I said happily, as Natsu fainted.

"Ignoring that fact", Erza said.

"Please come back to Fairy Tail", Erza pleaded.

"No can do Erza, well, I have to go", I said, avoiding that comment, as I shoved my face into my ice cream.


	12. Buying a katana and dagger

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

When I got home, I saw Sting and Rogue sitting with Levy talking.

"Hi Lu- chan, and by the way we're running out of knives", Levy said.

"Sorry, Levy- chan", I said frowning.

"So, what were you doing in the forest?", Sting asked me.

"Nothing, just strolling along with mother nature", I replied.

"Why would you harm mother nature then?", Sting continued smirking.

"Bye", I waved avoiding the question.

As I walked over an unconscious Gray, Rogue said, "we're leaving too, let's go".

Rogue and Sting left for the hotel to get ready for our next training class, which was scheduled at 1:00 pm at the same forest.

As I saw their backs , I ran to a store.

The store sells swords, daggers, and so on.

I saw a katana that was gorgeous.

I took it and then saw a dagger that was on sale.

'Buy one get one free, not bad', I thought to myself.

I took 2 daggers as well.

I gave the cashier the money for the 2 daggers and katana.

I smelled Sting's scent and ran out.

As I was running, I put the two daggers on my belt, while I just held my katana.

Sting's scent faded and I jumped to my window.

Once again I startled Levy.

Gray was about to leave but he paused and smiled at me.

"DON'T STEP ON MY HEAD!", Gray shouted with a smile, as he left, waving.

"Sorry", I whispered.

"So, you bought a katana?", Levy asked curiously.

"Yeah, also 2 daggers", I added.

"Levy do you want one dagger?", I asked.

Levy nodded happily.

I let her choose which one, there was a blue one and an orange one.

She chose the orange one and put it on her belt, like me.


	13. Second Training Class- Dagger

Chapter 13

Levy's POV

Lu-chan and I walked to the forest with our daggers on our belts.

Lu-chan left her katana at home.

When we arrived I went to Rogue, while Lu-chan went with Sting.

They noticed our daggers and told us they will teach us how to use them.

Lucy's POV

"Chop the branches with your dagger", Sting said smirking.

"Fine", I said rolling my eyes.

I sliced all the branches off the tree in 3 minutes.

'I improved a lot, it used to take me 5 minutes', I thought to myself smiling.

"Not bad Blondie, you improved", said Sting.

"What do you mean?", I said annoyed.

"I saw you chopping branches off with 2 knives", Sting said teasingly.

"Whatever!", I protested.

"Now, stab the tree", Sting requested.

I did as I was told and the tree fell down when I only did it 3 times.

'Stabbing a tree 3 times and then it falls, what the hell?', I thought to myself confused.

"Nice, now slice the tree, I repeat tree, not branch", Sting said smiling.

'He's so cute when he smiles… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?', I thought while smacking my head on a tree.

"Let me rephrase that, slice the tree and try not to break your head", Sting said.

I glared at him and did as I was told.

"Slice it till the tree falls", Sting said.

It took me 20 slices to make it fall, (20 strong slices)

We continued doing the same things until it was time to leave.

"Won't you get in trouble if you stay away too long from your guild?, I asked Sting , as I met up with Rogue and Levy.

"Nope, we told them we were training for a year, we lied so we can have a one year free time", Sting answered.

"Liars", I whispered to Levy.

"We heard that!", Sting and Rogue said.

"You were meant to", I said smirking.

As me and Levy went home, we talked about what we had done.

Levy did some push ups and then she started practicing climbing. After that she was taught how to use a dagger.

I chopped branches and sliced trees. After that I started fighting Sting with the dagger.

"I guess we do different things", I told Levy.


	14. Unexpected Kiss

Chapter 14

Lucy's POV

It was morning and I started to brush. Sting had said he wanted to talk to me about something.

So I went to the forest earlier. I told Levy to eat without me.

When I was in the forest, I felt someone hug me from behind. It was Sting and I literally was a tomato.

"Let me go", I announced.

"No", said Sting, smiling.

I blushed even more and tried my best to push my way out.

Sting let go and grabbed my wrist. We were a centimeter away from kissing.

Levy and Rogue soon arrived and saw us.

Levy pushed me and my lip crashed into Sting's.

Sting kissed me and put his arms on my hip.

Rogue and Levy left, to give us privacy.

I kissed Sting back and put my arms around his neck.


	15. Magic Camp

Chapter 15

Time skip, 6 months later…..

Lucy's POV

Six months have passed, me and Levy have gotten stronger. We can beat Sting and Rogue physically, but we know they let us win. I could use shadow and light magic because Sting and Rogue taught me.

"We're going to a magic training program", Rogue said emotionless.

"Whatever, let's go!", Levy said happily.

"We're going there for six months", Sting added.

"Don't you need to pack you stuff", I asked.

"We already did", Rogue said, pointing at their bags.

"WAIT! WERE GOING TODAY?!", Levy and I shouted.

Rogue and Sting nodded.

Levy and I ran to our apartment to pack our stuff.

I told the land lady that we'll move out.

Soon, we arrived at the train station with all out things.

After 5 annoying hours of my life, we arrived at the magic camp.

All of us had different things to do.

Levy had to train her solid script, so she went with Ms. Tamo. (made-up character)

Ms. Tamo is also our gym teacher.

Rogue, Sting, and I went with (made-up character), he's a dragon slayer.

However, I have more than two teachers, I also have for learning sky magic, Mr,Firen for fire magic, , he teaches me metal magic, and , Mrs. Lightba,who teaches me lightning magic. (made-up characters)


	16. More Than Friends

Chapter 16

**Lucy's POV**

It was morning and EVERYBODY was….. BORED AS HELL.

Class didn't start till' after lunch.

Rogue, Levy, and Fro were playing the card game, Goldfish.

Lector was eating fish.

So, Sting and I went for a walk in the forest.

I expected us to have a fight like we always did, but this time we were SILENT. Not any silent. But an AWKWARD SILENT. I hated awkward silence.

"So?", I said, nervously, interrupting the silence.

"Ummm… I have something to tell you", Sting said, nervously.

"What is it?", I asked, curiously.

"Listen Lucy, for the past 6 months, I…. how do I put this?...Okay, got it…. I love you Lucy!", Sting said, with a nervous laugh.

"I love you too", I said, nervously.

We hugged each other, happily.

"Will you be my girlfriend?", Sting asked, hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask", I replied, smiling.

**ATTENTION!**

**I apologize for not updating for awhile!**

**I would like you guys to check out my other fan-fictions!**

**- I have…. ****Band Life****, a story about ****a band, Fairy Crashers (Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza) and Explosion (Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal) are going on a tour together. They got to bond during the tour. They end up falling in love. NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, Jerza (Fairy Tail)**

**- I also have… ****Vampire and Werewolf****,a story about….. Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are werewolves. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are vampires. They meet in Fairy Tail High School and they start...falling in love. -Natsu and Lucy, -Levy and Gajeel, -Juvia and Gray**


	17. Leaving

Chapter 17

**Time skip****to****last day of Magic Camp****…**

**Lucy's POV**

Six months passed. Levy, Rogue, Sting, and I have gotten stronger.

I was now a dragon slayer that could do many things. I could do Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Shadow, and White Dragon Slayer Magic.

Rogue and Sting were A LOT stronger now.

Levy's solid script improved a lot too! She could summon whatever she wanted, like a whole house full of luxurious items!

Our last day at camp was a free day, which means a day where we can have FUN!

Rogue, Sting, and Lector went fishing.

Levy and I were talking with Fro.

"Fro, why a frog costume? ", I asked, curiously.

"Fro doesn't know, but I like it", Fro answered, cheerfully.

"I say you look better in a beaver version", Levy said,

I rolled my eyes.

"I say bunny version", I said, proudly.

"No"

"No"

"No"

"No"

Levy and I started arguing about which costume Fro looks better in.

Rogue, Sting, and Lector came back with our lunch. Fish.

We left camp after we ate the fish.


	18. Joining Sabertooth

Chapter 18

**Lucy's POV**

"Sting, Rogue, can me and Levy join Sabertooth?", I asked, while walking to the train station.

"Sure, let's go", Sting said, excitedly.

We all ran to the train station, but Sting and Rogue slowed down when they saw the trains.

They had motion sickness.

Levy and I bursted into laughter, but we immediately stopped when they sent us death glares.

When we got on the train, Fro and Lector immediately went to sleep.

Finally, the train moved and Rogue felt like he was fainting, while Sting was turning green.

**Levy's POV**

'Rogue and Sting look so funny', I thought.

A minute later, Lucy turned green and started having puffy eyes.

"Lu-chan, I didn't know you had motion sickness?!", I asked, shockingly.

"I…uh…..didn't…uh….know either…..raah", Lucy said, shocked.

When we got off the train, Rogue smiled, while Sting and Lucy kissed the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

When we arrived at Sabertooth, me and Levy looked pale.

We were kind of scared, since their master was really strict.

Sting knocked down the door and said, "we're back".

Rogue nodded, and said "we have two girls who want to join, is the master here?"

Everybody looked at me and Levy and said, "He's in his room".

Sting and Rogue brought us to his room.

"Master, we have two girls that want to join", Sting said, politely.

"Okay, they can join, but if they make a disgrace of us, then they will be OUT", , said Master Jiemma.

"Fill up these sheets", Minerva said, rudely.

We got our marks and we were introduced.

The guild members were all really friendly.


	19. The Lake!

Chapter 19

**Lucy's POV**

Levy and I are in Sting's Team.

Our first mission (well for me and levy) is to destroy a dark guild for 950,000 jewels.

We finished the job in 2 days.

A month passed, Levy and I were known for being strong.

Levy and I share an apartment for 100,000 jewels every month.

Sting told me to meet up with him at the lake, so I did.

Sting was smiling when I arrived.

"So, why did you call me here?", I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Oh nothing, but isn't the scenery beautiful", Sting answered.

I smiled , and nodded.

I was going to say something, but Sting's lips stopped me.

While, we were kissing, Sting took off his shoes.

When we broke the kiss, Sting threw me into the lake.

I was soaking wet when I got out.

I threw Sting into the lake, I felt victory when I got my revenge.

But that feeling didn't last long. Sting dragged me with him.

We were playing around in the lake, splashing each other like crazy.


	20. Evil Natsu

Chapter 20

**Lucy's POV **

"Oi, guys let's go on a job", I suggested, as I drank my milkshake.

"Sure, why not", Sting said, as he put an arm around me.

"I'm fine with it", Levy said, while Rogue just nodded.

I grabbed a random piece of paper off the board.

"Let's do this one", I said, as I shoved the piece of paper to their faces.

_Mission_

_Defeat a dark guild called, Death Call._

_Located in Crocus. May be teamed up with another guild._

_200,000 Jewels_

"I'm fine with it….again", Levy said, while reading her book.

"You didn't even read it", Rogue said, emotionless.

"I'm a fast reader unlike you", Levy said.

"And how can you prove it", Rogue said with a tick mark on his head.

"We'll deal with this later", I said, interrupting their small cat fight.

**In Crocus, Owner of the Job's Home….**

"Ahhhhhhhhh… Sabertooth, you guys will be working with Fairy Tail", the short, bearded man said.

"Are you the owner of the job?", I asked, calmly.

"Yes, that will be me", the short man said.

"Can you repeat that?", Levy asked.

"Repeat what?...oh.. You guys will be working with Fairy Tail", the short man said.

"WHAT?!", we shouted, except Rogue.

Then we heard a loud ruckus, and turned around.

Fairy Tail was standing right in front of us.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charla and Wendy, froze.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys met, but let's get down to business", the old man said.

"Business my ass, I'm leaving", Levy said, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Spare mission and me going ALONE", Levy said, and stormed off.

"Okay…", the short man said.

"I want you guys to defeat a dark guild called, Death Call, and it's located in the middle of Colors Forest", the short man continued.

"Whatever, let's go", I said, lamely.

Sting and Rogue followed me.

"By the way, where are Fro and Lector?", I asked.

"They didn't want to come" Sting answered, lamely.

Fairy Tail was right next to us.

**At Colors Forest…..**

"Whoa", I said in awe, the trees were in all colors.

**In front of Death Call (Dark Guild)…**

"Hello!", Natsu yelled.

Erza clenched her fist and punched his head.

Suddenly, the front doors flung open, revealing 17 dark figures.

"Celestial Dragon's Roar!", I said, as yellow/golden streams flew straight to the 17 figures, once the dust disappeared, there laid 17 unconscious bodies.

Fairy Tail had a shocked expression.

I giggled.

Sting put his arm around me and we walked in.

Natsu was so angry, he punched Sting.

"What the hell Natsu?!", I yelled, as I picked Sting up.

"Why are you even with him", Natsu yelled back.

"Why are you with Lissana?", I yelled back.

"I'm not, we broke up", Natsu yelled.

"That's because she cheated on you, the news was spreading around the world like wild fire", I yelled back.

Natsu stayed silent, and took my wrist.

"We're leaving", Natsu growled at me.

"As if", I said, as I tried to pull my hand back.

"Let go of her", Sting yelled, as he clenched his fist.

Sting punched Natsu on the cheek, but he didn't even move a little.

Natsu's fist was covered on fire.

He punched Sting back and Sting fell unconscious.

"Sting!", I shouted in worry.

But I couldn't even touch him, Natsu held my wrist.

"Rogue finish the job", I said.

Rogue nodded, and went in the dark guild's door.

"Same goes for you guys", Natsu glared at Gray, Erza and Wendy.

Erza LISTENED!

They went inside with Rogue, as I starred at Natsu, angrily.

"What do you want", I growled.

Before I could say anything else, Natsu covered my mouth and carried me bridal style.

Natsu ran through forests, and stopped by a cave.

He threw me by a huge boulder.

I groaned in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?", I asked Natsu.

"Why are you with him?", Natsu said again, but this time more serious.

"Because I love him", I answered.

Natsu growled, before I could do anything, he bit me in the neck.

When he finished, I looked at the mark on my neck.

"YOU MARKED ME!?", I yelled, angrily.

"I want him away from you", Natsu said, softly.

"Doesn't mean you mark me!", I yelled with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Natsu did something unexpected, he licked my tears away.

"Don't cry", Natsu demanded in a cold tone.

I was so scared, I stopped crying, I didn't know Natsu would have a dark side.

"You know the mark will go away right?", I told Natsu.

Natsu nodded.

"Though you can't be with another dragon slayer", Natsu said with a bright smile.

I got so mad, I punched his face, but regretted that. I felt pain in my face too.

Natsu smirked evilly.

**Attention Readers!**

**People that received the promise, I am sorry but the promise is cancelled.**

**Summer School homework is harder than I thought**.

**People that did not receive the promise, it's alright because it's cancelled. **

**You guys might think it was stupid to say a promise and then cancel ** **it that quick; well, I'm extremely sorry. **

**Gomen! **


End file.
